


Running Scales

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Headcanon Accepted, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Public Sex, Short, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lot of short, dirty ficlets. PWP.





	1. Don/Leo- very tender/ becomes needy, passionate kisser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyTurtle (Melodistic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodistic/gifts).



> From the amazing [inkyturtle](https://inkyturtle.tumblr.com/)’s [headcanon](https://inkyturtle.tumblr.com/post/167143625574/i-know-this-isnt-exactly-what-was-asked-but-i). I've been using these as warm-up. The FandomLovesPR fics are eating my life y’all. I just want’em to be _good_.

Don kisses Leo the most, he thinks.

He tries not to track these things, fails. His brain outsmarts even him. Being intimate with three people- three very _different_ people, Don told himself some statistical comparison is natural.

He doesn’t really need to keep records to see this pattern.

___

“Are you listening to me?” Leo asks, arms crossed and Don nods without turning his head. Welds another glowing piece of metal in place. “Don?”

Wait. Could Leo even see that with the welding mask on?

Don clicks the torch off, the room suddenly silent except for the throttled hum of Leo’s frustration.

“I’m listening, Leo.” He says, flipping his helmet up. “Every word.”

Leo looks at him.

Okay. Maybe not _every_ word.

“I got the idea.” Don says, settling the still hot torch on the edge of his table, scrambling to catch it when it slips. “Shit-uh, train more- _honor_ -stop me, when you’re ready-”

“Don.” Leo says, sighing, his eyes slipping closed. He looks tired, blue mask hiding the tired lines of his eyes. He looks worn and soft, approachable in a way Don thinks Leo works not to be.

He gasps when Don kisses him, mouth parting. Inviting, and Don accepts, stepping subtly forward into Leo. When their tongues meet, Leo jerks back.

He looks startled, cheeks flush, mouth still soft from the kiss. He blinks.

“I wasn’t talking about _that_ at all.”

___

The data he collects tells him Leo doesn’t mind.

___

He can tell his brother wants to say something from how he struggles against the kiss. His name maybe, or maybe just ‘yes’ and ‘more’. Nothing important enough to make Don stop kissing him, break the seal on their mouths and separate. After a moment, like always, Leo surrenders. Deepens the kiss, instead.

He doesn’t kiss like he fights, he kisses like he’s dying.

It’s intoxicating. Leo can kiss until Don’s mouth is tender, until just his lips feel sexual. Until Leo’s lips are as pinked and glossed, as his cock. Their hips rock Don’s desk, and Leo’s hands clutch for his shell.

He’s tightening, the longer they kiss. His hips shaking with Don’s dragging thrusts instead of meeting him fluidly. Don can tell he’s close but still, his mouth doesn’t falter.

Only goes slack when he comes.


	2. Mikey/Raph/Leo-teases all the right places/touches all over/hot to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Raph have a problem with authority. I noticed Mikey and Raph like a lot of the same things about topping their leader. I’ll probably do one or two more in this ‘verse as warm-ups.

“You got him? I wanna-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Raph’s resettled on his knees, as though he couldn’t get comfortable. It shook the mattress under Leo’s head. “Ease up, will ya? You don’t think Master Splinter’s gonna see _that_?”

Mikey’s head raised from between his legs and Leo shook at the sudden relief of sensation, his arms relaxing under Raph’s hold. A tongue laved over the swollen skin of his inner thighs, the sunken memory of teeth. He would do more than bruise from Mikey’s attention. Tomorrow, his skin would rub as he flowed from stance to stance, burn as sweat raised on his raw skin. How long had he lain here? It was late into the night- they needed rest before training- Mikey’s mouth fastened just behind his knee, making him jolt.

“Swap me, then.” Mikey said. The insides of his thighs were a steady ache, shiny with drying saliva. As he watched, Mikey pursed his lips. Blew. This time it was Leo who shook the bed, making the aged mattress’ springs squeal. “You can-”

“Let’s just turn him-”

“Teamwork.” Leo said, his voice breathless. Slurred.

A moment of silence.

“Let’s gag him first.” Raph said, and Leo felt his cock twitch. “Can we agree on that?”

“No.” Mikey said tartly. He bobbed his head, mouth a tight ring around the sensitive length of Leo’s cock. Came back up with a ‘ _pop_ ’. “I like hearing him.”

Raph didn’t answer but his hands roamed. Smoothed along the defined muscle in Leo’s straining arms, fingers pressing hard lines where he touched. It was soothing, and Leo only tensed minutely when Mikey took him back into his mouth. Let Raph massage the tired lines of his shoulders. It was nice enough that Leo wondered briefly what it would have been like to grow up in a glass cage, only knowing hands as warm strokes.

Instead, Raph’s hand moved up to settle across his throat, no pressure, just weight. Leo took a breath.

“Do it again.” Raph said, his voice rough and strange. Mikey took another taste, and this time Leo churred, feeling the sound vibrate between him and the collar of Raphael’s hand. Felt the moment Mikey stopped holding back, dropping his mouth back onto him, until his lips kissed Leo’s plastron. It was more than relief after so long, it was pleasure and Leo let out a shaky breath.

“Shit.” He whispered, and Raph laughed. Slid his hands down his front, along the flat of his scutes.

“He swears?”

Mikey pulled off to answer and Leo gasped, panting. Too much. He squeezed his thighs together and then hissed at the feel. Sparked another low round of laughter.

“You didn’t know?” Mikey said. “Try foreplay, bro.”

“Fuck off.” Raph said fondly, making Leo smile.

“Yeah, fuck off Mikey.” He murmured, and laughed aloud at the look on Raphael’s face. A laugh that trailed off as Raph’s hand ran back up his neck, rested along his jaw. Leo swallowed; Raph’s hand moved with his subtle motion.

“Again.” Raph said, and Leo had his mouth open before he realized his brother was talking to _Mikey_. Mikey, whose mouth was a goddamn vacuum, and Leo couldn’t believe he let his prick anywhere near this kid after seeing what he could do to a pizza. Couldn’t believe he let them _do_ this to him. Leo moaned; Raph slid a finger into his open mouth, pressing his tongue flat to the bottom.

Leo bucked, making Mikey choke around the cock in his mouth. He was going to come. It was too much, too good. Leo thrashed; Raph held him to the bed, a single hand around his throat.

The hold made his breath come in rasps, his body tensing. The shock had pushed his orgasm back, and Raph’s hand pulled away after a moment. Resumed the other in stroking along his exposed skin, broad passes across his shell. He didn’t even realize Mikey had reared back as well, until Raph slid arms under his, heaving him up.

“Wanted to see.” He told him, and then more quietly, just to Leo. “He’s good, huh?”

Leo leaned back into the support of Raph’s body, his warmth, as Mikey swallowed him down. Puffy cheeks hollowing as he sucked him, sloppy and fast and way too much. It was overwhelming, but Raph just tightened his grip as their leader began to tremble, his control cracking under the assault. Leo clenched his jaw against the sounds he couldn’t contain.

“You win.” Raph said. “This may be my favorite way to listen to Leo.”

Mikey laughed, just a soft squeeze around the head of Leo’s cock, but it made him twist. Mikey’s hands joined Raph’s- holding him down- holding him open. Leo hung his head, tried to breathe.

“Love him like this.” Raph said, past him and Mikey smiled. “All- all-”

“Messed up?” Mikey asked, and Raph’s arms tightened.

“Yeah.” He said. “Messy.”


	3. Mikey/Raph- doesn't hold back/makes the best faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Raph would squick at the feeling since he’s awkward about anal. Fun to write tho.

“You’re the worst at this.” Raph said, and Mikey cackled. Their hips met in a steady smack-smack-smack, complimented by Raph’s shell scraping the polished wood of the dojo floor. _Brutal_. “The worst, Mike.”

Mikey’s hips sped reactively, and Raph opened his mouth on a needy sound, hands slapping the ground as he tried to brace himself. Mike had finally started putting on weight this year; there was strength behind those thrusts.

“Whatever, brah.” Mikey breathed. Leaned in like a sprinter. Smacksmack _smack_.

He loved watching Raph’s face like this. Expressive normally, now Mikey could watch every dirty thought crawl behind Raph’s eyes. Could watch him feel every lunge.

His bare knee slipped on the floor, and Raph’s mouth pulled wide at the unexpected depth achieved. _Cute_. Mikey grinned, and relaxed into the new position, raising his knee to allow his hips to move more fluidly between Raph’s spread legs. Closed his eyes. The rhythm had him now.

“Can’t even-can’t-” Raph started again, and then churred as Mikey leaned his weight into it, hips pounding him into the floor, until it hurt, thighs meeting like slaps. “Fuck, _Mikey_.”

Mikey churred above him, and Raph grimaced at the sloppy feel of his final strokes. He felt raw and stretched. Wet. Raph frowned up at him.

Down his plastron, to his own still hard cock.

“The _worst_.” Raph said, but Mikey just giggled tiredly into his neck.


	4. Raph/Mikey- fills you up/always dtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Raph being sweet when Mikey wasn’t dtf, but he’s still a jerk :)

“What.” Mikey says. Holds right trigger. Aims.

“You busy?”

Mikey’s already grinning when he turns around, tongue between his teeth. That and ‘ **Return to Menu Y/N** ’ blinking across the tv tell Raph he’s gonna get what he wants.

“Not anymore.” Mikey says brightly.

-

“Shit, slow down.” Raph growls, but Mikey just churrs in response. Wags his stub tail and bounces his body backwards. “You’re still too tight- _Mike_ -”

Mikey groans. The music from his pause screen is looping in the background, over and over. He _is_ tight. Prolly should’ve let Raph take his time easing into him, but he knew this was what they’d really wanted. The rough push of Raphael working him open, just stubborn perseverance and the power of his hips. Instead of answering, he pushes his forehead flat to his arm, pushing back until Raph’s hands go to his shell for balance. He can feel himself start to sweat, mask scrunching across his eyes.

Raph gives him what he wants. Tightens his hold on Mikey’s shell and forces him open. Hard thrusts, their shells scraping noisily in the empty living room. It’s dirty and fast and perfect. Mikey can feel his mouth hanging open.

Sneaks a hand under himself.

“Already?” Raph laughs. “You musta wanted it.”

___

“Right now?” Mikey squeaks, tossing a glance toward the open doorway. Raph doesn’t answer, but his hands spin him, body pinning him against the kitchen counter. And yeah, it’s a ninja thing- Mikey can do it too- it’s still hot. Hands forced flat to the counter, and he can feel Raphie brushing against his tail- _lower_ -

Mikey churrs, and Raph moves a second too late, hand slapping across his mouth.

The sudden silence from the living room only makes Mikey laugh harder.

___

“Are you serious?” Don calls crossly from the end of the alley, one hand on his bo, one on his hip. “Keep in in your shell, guys! We’re on patrol.”

Mikey turns around, still on his knees. His body and the shadow hide Raphael from Don’s eyes. He wipes his hand across his mouth.

Swallows.

“I hope Snakeweed eats you.” Don says. “I really do.”

___

“You busy?” Raphael asks from his doorway. Mikey just rolls his eyes. Hunches his shoulders a bit. He isn’t busy, he just isn’t interested in doing anything other than laying right here on his stomach, catching up on _Tales of Awesome_.

“No.” He says.

Raph’s continuing silence tells Mikey he’s picked up on his mood. He steps inside anyway, experience and luck guiding him across the cluttered minefield of Mikey’s floor.

Mikey ignores him. He still feels really sick. He’d eaten a bunch of leftovers while cleaning out the fridge and something must have been a couple of days- couple of months- when was the last time April had brought over takeout? Anyway, it was _bad_.

Raph’s hand settles on his shell.

“Didn’t know that was you in the bathroom earlier.” Is all he says, his hand running slow spirals across his carapace. “Thought Leo’d finally tried his own cooking.”

Mikey just snorts, but Raph doesn’t stop. Doesn’t even get mad, just keeps rubbing at his sleepy shell.

“Whaddyou want anyway?” He asks finally.

“Aw, nothing.” Raph says, his hand faltering in it’s smooth pattern. Mikey has a guess. “I was just-”

“Sorry.” Mikey says, feeling gross and awful. He wants to curl up under the warmth of Raph’s touch and simultaneously never wants Raph to look at him again. “I’m not-”

“Bro.” Raph says tenderly. “I don’t want your mouth anywhere _near_ me right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come drop a penny in the [well](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
